


En quête d'immortalité

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Character Study, Cute Tiny Hego, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de textes consacrés au mystérieux Darth Plagueis le Sage, qui deviendra bien moins mystérieux (et peut-être moins sage également) dès lors que vous vous plongerez dans ce recueil.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Accessoire

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Accessoire**

L'immortalité.

Tout le reste était accessoire. Tout le reste était illusoire. Tout juste bon à détourner les esprits simples de la quête de cette nécessité.

Darth Plagueis rangea une fois de plus son masque de Hego Damask et ses préoccupations de façade, et se remit au travail dans son laboratoire.


	2. Immortalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Immortalité**

Darth Plagueis ne recherchait pas uniquement l’immortalité pour le simple fait de devenir lui-même immortel.

Il y avait aussi une dimension orgueilleuse dans cette quête. Il voulait aussi découvrir le secret de l’immortalité pour la  _ gloire _ d’être celui qui le découvrirait.


	3. Certitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Certitude**

Pour Darth Plagueis, l'accomplissement du Grand Plan était certain, car jamais un Sith n'avait eu autant de potentiel pour le faire réussir que Sidious. Le vieux Muun voyait déjà le jeune humain au sommet de la galaxie, débarrassé des Jedi nuisibles et de la démocratie encombrante qui représentaient à eux seuls le fléau qui détruisait la République. Sheev Palpatine, maître incontesté, et Hego Damask, son « conseiller », qui resterait dans l'ombre mais qui aurait lui aussi sa part du pouvoir.

Darth Sidious était le candidat rêvé pour permettre la victoire de l'Ordre Sith : si jeune et déjà tellement plongé dans le Côté Obscur, un talent naturel pour la politique que son Maître avait pris plaisir à développer jusqu'à la plus parfaite perfection, et une détermination si puissante qu'elle faisait systématiquement tomber les barrières qui s'était dressées devant le jeune Sith à tous les moments de sa vie.


	4. Oubli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Oubli**

Le jeune Hego Damask avait été absorbé une grande partie de la nuit dans des calculs complexes – ses devoirs scolaires –, et en avait presque oublié quel jour il était lorsque la luminosité commença à augmenter au-dehors. Impossible de parler de soleil dans le sens habituel, puisque Mygeeto était une planète quasiment toujours recouverte par les nuages et par la neige.

Hego releva la tête vers l'holo-horloge, et constata que la nuit était passée abominablement vite. Accaparé comme il avait été par ses devoirs – l'envie de les faire avait été soudaine et imprévisible, et assez peu rationnelle pour un réveillon de Noël –, il avait complètement oublié la surprise qu'il avait préparée pour sa mère et qu'il devait lui apporter ce matin-là.

L'enfant se leva de sa chaise de bureau en toute vitesse, s'habilla rapidement, et sortit dans le couloir. Il se précipita en direction des cuisines, situées quelques étages plus bas, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Là, il demanda au droïde cuisinier de l'aider à confectionner un succulent plateau de petit-déjeuner pour sa mère, petite attention d'un fils en un matin de Noël. Puis, il attrapa ce même plateau, et sortit des cuisines, faisant très attention à ne pas faire tomber les différents aliments et boissons. Sa progression à travers les couloirs de la villa fut donc minutieuse, afin d'éviter tout soubresaut fatal.

Un droïde d'entretien, qui passait par là, toqua à la porte de la chambre pour lui, et lui ouvrit lorsqu'il reçut la réponse positive de l'occupante. L'enfant entra donc dans la spacieuse pièce.

\- Hego ! s'exclama la mère, qui était déjà préparée pour quitter la chambre. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui. Et qu'est-ce que ce plateau, dans tes mains ?

\- Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, mère ! fit le petit Muun en s'approchant d'elle avec le plateau. Voici une petite attention qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un rare sourire, et elle attrapa le plateau pour le poser sur une petite table basse.

\- Je te remercie, Hego, et je te souhaite un joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Tu as eu une bonne idée avec ce plateau de petit-déjeuner... surtout qu'il est réellement copieux ! Que dirais-tu de le partager avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, mère ! s'exclama le petit Muun, et il s'installa à côté de sa mère sur un petit sofa.


End file.
